


(Semi) Grown-Ass Man

by juniron



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Phoenix Jean Grey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kurt Wagner is a Good Friend, Major Character Injury, Minor Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Missing Scene, Movie: X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Pietro Maximoff Whump, Sickfic, Whump, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, they play a GameBoy together and my heart melts, they yeeted the fan-favorite character into the pavement and did nothing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniron/pseuds/juniron
Summary: The aftermath of Jean's battle with the X-Men leaves Raven dead, the team in shambles, and Peter hanging on by a thread. Battered, bloodied, and bruised, the team makes their way home and fights to make sure he doesn't slip away.ORThe hurt/comfort scene we all deserved after Jean obliterates the team and they don't acknowledge Peter's existence for the rest of the movie.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt wagner (if you squint)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	(Semi) Grown-Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote on Tumblr (@whumptasticwednesday), but I wanted to start moving my work here, so here we are.

It had all felt like an instant. One moment, the X-Men were emerging from their jet to bring Jean Grey home, the next, irreversible and horrific destruction. It all ended with Jean soaring into the sky and disappearing into the clouds with a distraught Scott and an angry and grief-ridden Hank on the asphalt. Charles slumped back into his chair and sighed. Nobody could have expected this. The crushed police cars and house smashed like a Popsicle stick craft project were just white noise to the heavy betrayal, anger, grief, and pain filling the atmosphere. The uncanny silence was only broken when Scott angrily shouted,“what the actual fuck are we supposed to do? Jean can’t just, she didn’t just, she wouldn’t ha-”

“Damnit, Scott, can you shut your mouth for two seconds?!” Hank angrily seethed to the laser-eyed man. “You’re not the only one standing here in the wake of Jean’s unprovoked carnage. I don’t think you can even begin to imagine how I feel right now… at least Jean’s body isn’t sticking out from a protruding wood spire”

Scott, being an impulsive young man, used every ounce of discipline in his reserve and resisted the strong urge to fire up an argument with Hank, and seconds after seeing Raven’s impaled corpse, the fiery retort died on his lips, and it was instead replaced by a sudden realization as to the damage Jean had caused, emotionally and physically. The white noise of destruction was now a heavy screaming siren pounding in everyone’s ears. Hank needed something to take his mind off of what had happened, losing his unrequited love due to a selfish impulse from one of his lifelong friends was too much for his mind to process at the moment. Since he couldn’t do anything else, Hank did what he did best, took a calculated approach to fixing the catastrophe around him.

“We need to find Kurt and Peter. Scott, come help me… please,” Hank trailed off as he turned away from Raven’s lifeless body. “Charles, do something with her.”

The cold and almost robotic tone from Hank was a sharp, almost eerie, contrast from the distraught tears that, only minutes ago, were streaming down his cheeks. Scott’s mind, clouded by his own lovesick thoughts, followed Hank’s orders on autopilot. Charles remained silent and observant as Scott and Hank trudged to the wooden remnants of Jean’s childhood home in search of Kurt and Peter.

After what seemed like hours of precariously moving rubble and assorted wood pieces, Scott saw a mop of black and blue hair under a cracked 4x4.

“Hank, I think I found Kurt,” Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

“Be careful, let’s get all this off of him,” Hank replied.

The two worked carefully and precisely until all of Kurt’s body was exposed. His yellow uniform and his face were dusty and covered in grime and a small amount of blood. Hank gently tapped on the mutant teen’s face as Scott hovered over his shoulder. Kurt didn’t stay unresponsive for long though, and after a few of Hank’s prods, he shot up off the floor with Jean’s name fresh on his tongue, unaware of what had transpired after he’d been rendered unconscious.

“W-what? Jean, where’s Jean? Is everyone okay?” the words fell out faster than Kurt himself could even process, and his mind hadn’t quite caught up with the fact that he’d been crushed under the weight of an entire house.

“Kid, slow down. We’ll explain later, okay? How do you feel? Do you know where Peter is?” Scott asked, questions firing faster than intended.

“No, I’m sorry. I can help you look for him though. Let me do something, I swear I’m fine.” Kurt shot up off the ground, only to stumble into Scott’s unprepared arms.

“Take it easy. Jean collapsed a house on top of you, I don’t know how great you’ll be functioning at the moment,” Hank explained as Kurt nodded slowly with an exhausted and pained wince. “Alright, let’s go find Peter.”

Scott slung the lanky blue mutant’s arm over his shoulder to support his weight as the trio began to search for the silver speedster. Since he moved so quickly it was hard to actually determine what Jean even did to Peter, as their confrontation lasted less than seconds to the average person’s eye. The only thing Hank and Scott had seen was Peter being catapulted across the street and out of sight, so neither were all too excited to find out as to how he might be faring.

It took some time, but the three eventually stumbled upon Peter’s battle-broken body lying slumped against a tree in a thick wooded area dozens of yards away from the street where Jean had wreaked havoc. Trailing his body was a coarse trail of uprooted grass and dirt, emphasizing the power and distance he’d been hurled across. Peter seemed almost as lifeless as Raven, his body heavily slumped against the tree he’d collided with, blood streaking his X-Men uniform, face, and silver hair, along with dark dirt blotching his sweaty face, which was pulled up into a pained grimace. His signature goggles were loosely strung in his messily kept hair and one of the lenses was very visibly shattered, an ugly spider-like crack pronounced in the center of the lens.

“Oh my god, Peter!” Kurt let out a strangled cry as he laid eyes on his friend. He tried to stop the sobs as each one wracked his battered and sore body, but he couldn’t. This was too much for him to bear.

As Kurt’s sobs filled the forest, Hank ran his calculative eyes up and down Peter’s body as his mind contemplated what would be the best course of action. He didn’t want to risk worsening any external or internal injuries by jostling him in a carry to the jet, but he wasn’t all too sure what help he could do with Peter out cold in the woods with no real medical assistance or tools around to help. As Scott tried to calm the ever panicked Kurt, Hank gingerly shifted Peter from his half-upright slumped position to lying flat on the ground. He ripped open the top of Peter’s X-Men uniform and scanned the damage; bruises as black and blue as Kurt’s hair dotted Peter’s pale chest and his upper right shoulder. This wasn’t going to be fun to deal with. Hank shot his eyes back to Peter’s blood-stained face, hoping that tearing off his clothes would at least elicit some sort of response from the boy. Alas, nothing. As the seconds ticked by, Hank devised the one plan that would end in the least harm to all of them.

“Kurt, I know we’re far away, I know you’re tired, I know you’re injured, but I need you to teleport us back to the jet. We can’t move Peter like this, it’s too risky, he’s too badly hurt and I don’t want to make this more painful for him than it has to be. You’ve gotta do this for us, okay?” Hank explained. He knew the kid’s power took energy out of everyone he was teleporting, and with the damage eveyone’d sustained from the battle, it would be too dangerous to have Kurt warp multiple times, Peter wouldn’t make it, and judging from his hazy eyes, Kurt didn’t have enough energy for more than one teleport anyways.

Anxious scenarios began flooding Kurt’s mind as his eyes filled with fear, the words he spoke dripping with self-doubt, “W-what if I can’t? What if I mess it all u-up and I warp us halfway into a car and kill us all! H-hank, I can’t do it.”

Instead of coddling the boy like he normally would have, Hank let the dire situation speak for itself when he bluntly stated, “Kurt, I know you’re scared, but Peter might die if we can’t get him back to the jet. You’ve gotta take some faith in yourself and your powers and get us home, okay? Don’t do it for me, do it for Peter. He needs you to do this for him.”

It may have been the stern yet sincere tone of Hank’s words, or hearing outright that Peter might die, but Kurt mustered up enough confidence to say, “alright… for Peter.”

Hank shifted Peter into his lap as he joined hands with Scott and Kurt. Kurt silently prayed to God that he wouldn’t kill all of his friends by pushing his ability’s limits in an already weakened state, and with a last tension filled breath, the group disappeared into a dark cloud, appearing, seconds later, in the jet.

Scott felt extremely disoriented after the warp and his eyes raced around the jet before they landed on Hank’s face, “shit. That felt weird.”

“Indeed,” Hank replied.

“I-I did it,” Kurt sighed in relief as his eyelids fluttered closed and he collapsed onto the floor.

“Kurt!” Scott exclaimed.

“He’s fine, just overexerted himself. He just needs to sleep for a bit and eat. This happened after his fight in Cairo too. Now hurry up and help me with Peter, he’s not doing too hot,” Hank explained as he set to work.

——

WOW A TIME SKIP… At Xavier’s School in the weird bunker area where they do X-Men stuff…

“He’s still not up. You’re gonna have to do something, Hank. He’s gonna start healing and I don’t think that his shoulder is gonna do it properly with the way it looks right now,” Scott stated as he stared blankly at Peter’s bloody and bruised body on the gurney.

Hank ran his fingers through his hair as he tossed his glasses onto the lab table. He didn’t wanna set the joint without Peter being conscious, for fear he’d spring awake and cause himself even more harm if he took an instantaneous flight response. But, if he waited too long, Peter’s enhanced healing would work against his favor and heal the crucial joint in the wrong way. He had to make a decision, and although it posed risks, it was better than Peter sustaining lasting joint damage.

Hank was just about to grab the limb to jerk it back into place when Peter shot up from the gurney with a blood-curdling scream of pure agony. Peter’s eyes were hazy, confused, and full of pain as they raced around in search of what was going on and why everything hurt so bad. His eyes eventually met Hank’s as he collapsed back onto the gurney, heaving heavy pained breaths into his cut and bruised chest.

“Hank, w-whass happenin, wha happened to me? E-everrythin’s blurry and hurts,” Peter slurred as tears unwillingly escaped the corners of his eyes. Throbbing, pulsing pain coursed through Peter’s seemingly small frame as he started to unwillingly cry out of confusion and agonizing pain.

“Peter, you’re at the X-Men base under the school. Jean threw you across the street with her powers and you hit a tree. You are safe and you’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna help you, okay?” Hank said slowly to the shaken boy. Peter only gave a tiny pained nod as he bit his lip to try and stifle his crying.

“Can’t we give him anything to numb the pain, like anesthesia or even ibuprofen? Setting the shoulder is gonna be excruciating for him,” Scott asked, just wanting to lessen the agony for Peter.

“That’s the thing, though. His fast healing and super speed are paired with an extremely quick metabolism. Anything we could give him in a normal person’s dosage, he would burn right through.”

“Can’t we just give him a higher dosage?”

“If you wanna risk him overdosing, then sure.”

Scott cast sympathetic eyes down onto Peter’s terrified face, and although hidden by the signature ruby-lensed glasses, were full of sorrow as he fully realized what Jean had done. He felt nothing but pity for the pure fear and pain the boy was feeling. Peter’s mind was racing back to when they had to set his broken leg and he didn’t want to go through that again. He felt pathetic, a (semi)grown-ass man crying because he had to get a limb set. His sarcastic and dry-humored subconscious internally retorted: grow a pair!

“I’m sorry, Peter. We’re gonna have to do this now. Bite this,” Hank said as he dangled a rag above Peter’s now bleeding lips. Peter grit his teeth and graciously took the cloth as the only thing to provide a semblance of comfort to the undoubted pain he was about to experience. “Alright, Scott, I need you to hold him down in case this goes South…”

Scott nodded in affirmation as he grabbed onto Peter’s other arm and hovered above his already pretty immobile body while Hank took one more tentative glance over the silver-haired boy before locking eyes with Scott and clutching Peter’s bicep in one hand and his shoulder blade with his other.

“Do you want me to count down?” Hank asked, knowing full well he would count to 3 but snap on 2. Peter nodded as he scrunched up his face with terrified anticipation, a visible layer of shining sweat collecting on his features. “Okay, one, tw-”

The last sound of ‘two’ was cut off by the cracking of a limb and Peter’s howl and wailing cries of pure agony as he thrashed about violently on the gurney as Scott tried his best to gently restrain him without causing any more pain. Fat and ugly tears were freely streaming down Peter’s face as the crippling pain in his shoulder coursed through his body and started to dull into an acute ache resonating from the base of his neck all the way down his bicep. His vision was blurred not only by his salty tears but by the waves of pain and adrenaline attempting to cancel each other out like an ocean current crashing into a reef bay. It was all a bit too much for Peter to handle. He went to curl in on himself, a primal instinct to go to the fetal position was shooting to his mind, yet when he tried, every dulled injury in his torso screamed back an affirmative and defiant: no!

Hank had sent Scott to get water bottles when he heard Peter’s defeated and miserable whimper, which sent his own head whipping around to face the boy using his left arm to desperately clutch at his raw and tender torso, which was covered in dirt filled cuts and bruises that were attempting to heal over. Like any mutant power, there was a limit, and it was clear that Peter’s advanced healing was taking on way more than it was able to handle, so his body’s scattered attempts to heal his numerous external and internal injuries weren’t doing him any favors besides exhausting him of what little energy he had.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now but I can’t do anything for you but stitch up your major cuts and scan you for internal injuries. You know you can’t have the regular pain medication,” Hank stated, apprehension seeping into his every word as he ran his fingers through Peter’s messy and unkempt hair that was now rifled with blood and sweat in an attempt to soothe the boy.

“I-I can’t it… my c-chest,” Peter stumbled through his attempted sentence, taking hasty and pinched wheezes instead of true breaths between his words. He was past humiliation at this point, any semblance of his normally sarcastic and fun-loving self was covered up by his embarrassment and indescribable pulsating torment wracking his body. Here he was, crying like a toddler while Hank of all people was petting his scalp, what an uncanny situation.

Scott returned moments later with extra towels and an armful of water bottles nestled hastily in his grasp. Much to Peter’s dismay, Hank was terrified that Peter might choke if he stayed laying down, so his stitches and internal scan were going to be done upright. The simple shift in the gurney’s position further aggravated the mysterious angry irritation in Peter’s chest and sent him into a series of dry and forceful coughs, each one racking his exhausted body harder than the last. Peter never thought in a million years that the crack of the plastic seal on a water bottle would be so gratifying, yet here he was, face melting at the opportunity to soothe his parched esophagus and hopefully replenish at least some of his lost energy. Scott took to cleaning out Peter’s minor injuries, starting the stitches, and helping him drink, while Hank was running a full body diagnostic on the silver-haired mutant. Peter’s mind had slipped into a half-conscious yet fully-feeling feverish state where he wasn’t really functioning, yet he knew what was happening. It took every ounce of his strength not to just pass out and sleep. He felt the tense prick of the needle every time Scott went back to further close up a gaping wound and he felt the ever present stare of Hank as he started running all his scans. The only time Peter came out of this hazy half-awake state was to drink that delightful and soothing water. Compared to every other sensory input, the water felt like heaven in the fiery depths of hell. The soothing liquid ran down his arid windpipe and seemed to address his every need, until it hit his stomach and he was met with a discomforted static strain in his abdomen. It was uncomfortable, sure, but didn’t seem like it needed to be addressed, so Peter plastered on his bravest face (still kind of failing though) as he lightly furrowed his brow and drew his knees up closer to his chest, despite the protest of his aching (and presumably broken) ribs. Scott noticed, as did Hank, but neither thought too much of it as they continued with their busy work. Again, none of them were prepared as to what would happen next.

Fifteen minutes later, just as the diagnostic’s results were finishing up, Peter’s slight discomfort had warped into a stabbing and indescribable pain as he was wracked with waves of thick and heavy nausea. Scott was almost done with tying off the last gash on Peter’s injured arm when he jerked violently to the side and began projectile vomiting, the only thing arising from Peter’s forceful heaving being sticky yellow bile and an alarming mix of blood. Each unproductive heave was followed up by another wave of sickening nausea, which was followed up by another (usually successful) upchuck of fluids. Peter was running out of breath, strength, and stomach contents to empty as he grasped desperately to Scott’s arm and his own horribly aggravated abdomen.

“Oh, Peter! Oh my god! Hank, what do I do?!” Scott yelled frantically as he reached to hold back Peter’s long and uncontrolled hair as the latter’s body faltered over into another bout of wheezy heaving. Scott, however, was not expecting to have his hand be met with an alarming heat that seemingly radiated off of Peter’s forehead. He touched his hands around the rest of Peter’s face and his neck during a calm period of the heaving and Hank took the opportunity to hastily place a trashcan between Peter’s legs to lessen the contortion his body had to do in order to avoid vomiting his own bodily fluids onto himself. “He’s got a bad fever. Is this from th-”

“It’s because his body’s working too hard to handle everything happening to it,” Hank cut him off "It doesn’t know where or when to start or stop and it’s confused. He needs fluids to replenish his energy, especially after throwing up every ounce of water you just gave him. We’re probably going to have to administer an IV.“

The large technologically advanced screen in front of him blinked and beeped, signifying that the diagnostic was finished. At a speed that only Peter could best (at full health), Hank pulled up the imaging and was met with two giant glaring orange marks on an overall blue scan; those being 3 fractured ribs and some sort of internal injury on Peter’s stomach lining. Oh my god, Hank thought to himself before nearly shouting to Scott, "He’s internally bleeding in his stomach, that’s why he vomited. That’s why there’s so much blood… ” Hank took a second to calculate what to do. “We need him hooked up to an IV, NOW. Go get me the supplies.”

Scott didn’t even nod as he scrambled to his feet and dashed off to find what Hank needed. Peter himself was almost completely unconscious at this point, the high fever , empty reserves of strength, and overwhelming pain from every inch of his body were the perfect trio of unbearable feelings were one stroke away from completely pulling him under a fitful blanket of unconsciousness. He was just about to pass the brink and into the darkness when he felt the abrupt patting of Hank dabbing a soaked rag across his face and the dripping of cool water down his neck. The next thing he felt was the forceful jab in his arm and the strange dull feeling of the unknown slowly overtaking him. His spotted vision gave way to darkness as everything faded away.

“Peter? Damnit, he passed out. It’s fine, we just need to keep him stable. I don’t know how sustainable this is going to be for him. His body is gonna churn through this fluid faster than a toddler sips a juice box, but it’s better than nothing,” Hank sighed. And for the first time since Peter had awoken, the room filled with an unsettling complacent silence, the only other thing occupying the space being the exhausted pants from Hank and Scott, accompanied by Peter’s tight and wheezy breathing.

——

WOW, ANOTHER TIME SKIP… At relatively the same location we were earlier, but like, a day later…

“Ughh…” Peter groaned. Unlike the previous day’s events, though, was brought out less by discomfort, and more from boredom. He fidgeted anxiously with a loose thread on his pants while Hank swapped out his IV for what seemed like the thousandth time between the last 24 hours. “When can I get up and you know” Peter gestured abruptly with his hands “go.”

“Give it a few more days, Peter. I know your mind is saying that it wants to get up and run 5 laps around the earth, but your body isn’t ready for it. You’re still running a temperature, your arm isn’t going to be in full shape for a while, you might need physical therapy, the ligaments were pretty screwed up, and I don’t want you aggravating your ribs or your stomach just yet,” Hank insisted as Peter rolled his eyes. The speedster, despite knowing he wasn’t nearly ready to be up and flying across rooms at the speed of sound, wanted to be productive. Part of his motivations for being up and at it was also the fact that he wished to hide his immense shame from the relented sob-fest that was yesterday evening by (like how Peter dealt with most of his problems) running until he couldn’t feel his legs or until he couldn’t give a damn and cared about nothing except the blurred scenery around him. However, it was hard to do either of those things when you were confined to a gurney in a bunker with an IV drip tethered to one arm and a sling on another.

As Hank left the room, Peter was met by yet another sickening silence, this time, the only thing filling the room was his growing sense of wanting to be productive and just run, but alas, he couldn’t. Having just slept for a sizable amount of the day, Peter was just itching for some entertainment, but being stuck in an empty room with no such objects to scratch that itch, he was growing irritable.

Little did the silver-haired mutant know that another certain lanky teleporting teen was standing right outside the door to his room in the medical bay, working up the courage to rebel against Hank’s firm: “no, he needs to sleep” statement that Kurt was met with when he asked if he could go and visit his friend. Not being one to break many rules, Kurt was apprehensive about entering, hence his (kind of silly) minor internal dilemma. Mustering up enough courage, Kurt warped inside the room, where he was met with a “Jesus Christ!” from Peter. Kurt, startled by the shout, stumbled backwards and fell. From his position on the ground, he let out a shy,“hi, Peter. How are you feeling?”

“God, dude, you scared the shit out of me. Give a man a warning before you teleport into his private room where he’s being held captive against his will next time!” Peter answered, sarcasm dripping in every syllable.

Kurt, being known to take nearly everything extremely literally, responded,“Has Hank been corrupted!? What has he done to you Peter? Do I need to tell the professor that Hank’s gone mad, or is it all one big conspiracy?!”

“Whoa there, chill. As much as I’d like the added spice in life that a Hank-and-Charles-gone-mental plot would provide, I think it’s safe to say that they’re pretty sane… for now.”

“Alrighty then. Well, I’ve come against Hank’s wishes to keep you company, what do you want to do?”

“Hank wants me to suffer and die alone? What a traitor!” Peter grabbed at his chest, feigning heartbreak, wincing as his attempt at humor irritated his cracked ribs.

“I doubt that is true. I believe that the correct term to describe your behavior would be a drama queen.”

“You’d be correct, buckaroo. Would you mind zipping to my room and grabbing my Walkman and my GameBoy?”

“Um, no problem,” Kurt replied as he disappeared in a dark cloud.

Mere moments later, he reappeared with the music player and the gaming device. Peter eagerly reached out for both devices, acting like a hyperactive toddler who’d just been offered a lollipop. Although, the hyperactive toddler description wasn’t too far off from Peter’s personality normally. The plastic shells of both items were like comfort food and finally brought some form of distraction besides twiddling his thumbs for hours on ends or watching that 'maybe-speck-of-dust-maybe-spider’ dance along the bright walls. He switched on his music and popped in an earbud, offering the other to a tentative looking Kurt.

“Dude, you’ve gotta try this. Please don’t tell me Scott’s scared you off from American music with his pansy-ass music,” Peter insisted as he spun the earbud with his unslinged hand.

“It’s not that… it’s just, your music, in particular, has, on several occasions, shaken the entire school,” Kurt replied as he took the listening device.

“It’s called a 'jam session’, Kurt,” Peter explained as he used very visible air quotes to emphasize his point.

“Alright, if you insist,” Kurt sighed as the guitar rifs and crashing of drums filled his pointed ears. He wasn’t the hugest fan of all of Peter’s loud rock or the deep heavy beats of Scott’s rap, but he sat there regardless to try and enjoy a quiet moment with his friend. Moments like these were becoming harder and harder to come by as their world seemed to get even more hectic. The mutants had assumed that the battle in Cairo would have been the worst of it, it sure felt like it at the time, but now they were facing a new evil, one of their friends. Kurt really wanted to talk to Peter about it, maybe even break the news that Raven died, but he felt too timid, and compared to Peter’s bold and audacious personality, he felt like nothing. Peter stopped his headbanging for a moment, and that sliver of time was long enough to notice the semi-uncharacteristic silence from the shy yet friendly Kurt, who was awkwardly staring at Peter’s feet, caught in an apparent distracted trance, all headed by the semi-somber and contemplative look plastered on his face. Peter clicked the pause and the cassette stopped rolling. This seemed to snap Kurt out of his trance, and the new silence was quickly filled by Peter.

“You got a toe fetish or something? I mean, I know I’m incredibly sexy, but I didn’t know you were into that, Kurt. Jeez!” he teased. Kurt just drew his knees up to his chest and shrunk up his neck to try and hide; whether he was hiding from embarrassment of having a strange sexual trigger or something else on his mind was completely beyond Peter’s thoughts.

“You never answered my question…”

“What question?”

“How are you feeling. When we went to try and stop Jean, she crushed me with her house, and I couldn’t help at all. I felt useless. It… sucked. And then, Scott and Hank dug me out of the rubble and we went to find you. You looked…” Kurt started choking on his own words, scared he’d start crying. Peter felt a strong urge to make another joke about his 'very undoubtedly sexy’ body to finish the sentence, but he wanted to hear him finish. He knew Kurt was going somewhere serious when the German boy used the word: sucked, it didn’t seem like something in his vocabulary, much less like a word he’d willingly use unless he really felt like he needed to. “I saw you there, laying on the ground, covered in dirt, bleeding everywhere, with this horrible, agonized expression on your face, just… stuck there. I’m so used to you smirking, laughing, or doing that weird thing where you raise your eyebrows up and down after you are sarcastic or make a joke, and to see you like that, still and sad, I just cried. I was terrified that you were already dead. I’ve never seen you sit still on your own for more than 5 minutes. Even after the fight in Cairo when you had your entire leg broken and in a cast on crutches, you were still smiling, animated as ever. I don’t know how you do it, Peter… you’re always so happy. I mean, I try, but I can’t help but be…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.” For a few moments, the room was silent, seemingly becoming a common theme, and yet again, it did not last long.

“Hahaha…”

“Peter, are you… laughing?”

“You’ve got me all wrong, Kurt. I may be an impatient wiseass, but don’t get me wrong, I’ve got plenty of moments in my backlog where I felt like I was gonna piss myself. You were talking about after the Cairo fight?” Kurt nodded “Well, during that fight, I went in, guns a blazin’, ready to beat the shit out of this weird edgy blue raisin lookin’ guy, yet a few seconds later, I’m getting my arm twisted way further than it’s supposed to and my leg getting completely fucked up. In that moment, I was sure I was going to die. Had it not been for Raven and Erik, I probably would have.”

Kurt gnawed his bottom lip and curled further in on himself at the mention of Raven. Peter didn’t know. He doubted Hank would have brought up his resented heartbreak to the seemingly immature speedster. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him; Would the timing be appropriate? Would he be able to handle the weight of the loss? Peter’d even said that Raven had been a massive inspiration to him when he was younger on the jet where they had their first real conversation. It’d be hard to swallow the pill that one of your friends had been possessed and just murdered your childhood hero while recovering from blunt trauma. It all made Kurt’s head spin and ultimately, he decided against it.

“Sorry to get all deep and edgy on ya. I didn’t want you waltzing around screeching about my fearlessness or something, I don’t know.” Peter shrugged as best as he could before whipping out his GameBoy and waving it in Kurt’s face.

“Umm, I don’t understand what this is. It looks like a plastic box. Does this one also play music?”

“Naw, this is one of those cool new things from Japan. It’s a handheld gaming device.”

“Oh. So it’s like the large arcade machines… but smaller?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bangin’. I’ve got Super Mario Land in the slot now, wanna try?”

“Yes!” Kurt took the device from Peter and was about to dive in when he tentatively asked “Umm, Peter? What is the objective?”

“You get the tiny man with the hat from the left to the right and eventually you’ll find a lady and win. I guess even minuscule pixelated dudes need a babe,” Peter joked. However, Kurt was already encapsulated in the tiny, unlit screen, a little beep going off every time he made the character jump. Peter watched with amusement as he resumed his mixtape with one earbud in, the other listening to the whirring air conditioner and the GameBoy’s clacking buttons.

Content with his friend’s newfound excitement and ease of mind, Peter felt his eyelids growing heavy and his breaths growing slower and deeper without any conscious feeling of pain with the intake of oxygen. And finally, without any thoughts of his dislocated shoulder, unsolved father-related problems, or his red-haired, newly space-fart-possessed, destruction causing friend, he drifted off to sleep with a content, comfortable, and very quicksilver-y smirk plastered on his face


End file.
